Alpha And Omega, A War Journey
by Frosthelmprince
Summary: A spec ops super soldier named Humphrey was MIA after his squad was on a mission at Sawtooth. Watch his world unfold and his life being changed forever. [Humphrey and Kate]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Alpha and omega fanfic so please review. Thanks!**

* * *

Code names for characters

1stLieutenantHumphrey: Delta

2nd lieutenantShakey: Shade

ChiefWarrant officer 5 Garth: Prime

ChiefWarrant officer 5Hutch: Phoenix

ChiefWarrant officer 5Mooch: Leone

* * *

 **Humprey's point of view:**

Journal log accessing: It's been 2 months since my separation from my team. Lost in battle, surrounded and outnumbered. I did what I had to do to protect them. I am on my own now, surviving in the forestlands of Sawtooth.

I hope my squadmates have made their way back to JNAS (Jasper National Armed Services.) I hope to come back, who knows how long I will be gone. But until then I am surviving, I am the leaderof the Frost Wolves spec ops team, and my name is 1stlieutenantHumphreyFox.  
/

Journal log exiting:

* * *

 **Shade's point of view:**

Today is the day wereJNAS hosts their ceremony for the honored ones and the ones lost in combat. It was a pretty big thingfor JNAS and everyone had to participate. But lucky for us Frost wolves, me, Prime, Phoenix, and Leone didn't haveto  
/go, I guess it was just a spec ops perk. "Bro did you know that there was a new shipment of recruits going to be trained in the Western part of Jasper and General Winston told us to train them?!" said Prime. I looked at him with aface ofconfusionand  
shock that the General would assign us, the freaking Frost Wolves to train recruits. I decided that it was time to talk to General to sort things out. "Frost wolves!" I yelled, I got no response from the others so I decided to just link com them.

"Yo Leone and Phoenix, we have to go talk to the General over." - "Leone heard you loud and clear, on my way now" - "Phoenix here,I'll be there in a minute I'm taking a shit." All of us laughed at Phoenix's comment and we made our way to theGeneral's  
/quarters.

-"Sir it is the Frost wolves"

"General Winston sir, I've heard from my fellow squad mate that you have assigned us to train recruits on the West side of Jasper sir, is this true?" I asked him.

"Yes it is 2nd lieutenant Shade, you will be assigned over at Jasper west Army training camp to train recruits. They will become strong Marines and serve the military well."

"But sir, we can't do that, we are Spec ops. We are needed on the battlefield sir and-"

"No complaints are needed, you are to follow my command and train recruits, you're team has suffered a great loss and you can't be on the field. Not if you can find another asset as good as Delta!" Yelled theGeneral.

"Yes sir." I said.

I walked out of the door with my squad mates following behind. "I can't believe we have to train recruits, this is so f-ing stupid!"yelled out Phoenix. "I know man, we went from freaking war heroes to becoming trainers!" Yelled out Leone. "Arghhh!  
/Let's just f-king go guys, the recruits should be arriving at West Jasper Camp any minute and we are still a few clicks away," I said. We all got onto the chopper, then we left for Jasper West training camp.

* * *

 **Humphrey's point of view:**

Holy shit, that's a shitload of hostiles down there **.** I slowly creeped from the roof and I noticed that there was 17 hostiles and 2 of them were exchanging information. "Nothing I can't handle" I said to myself as I startedto loadupmy  
guns.

I took a deep breath then charged. I threw my flash gernade right in the middle of the enemies and they were all covering their eyes so I shot almost all ofthem. There was only 12 left, and I had the perfect solution. I shot the lightsout  
and now it was completely dark. The remaining 12 hostiles started to get scared, they were firing blindly and screaming "show yoursel!" I turned on my night vision goggles and I started to creep, I went behind one of the hostiles but instead of mekilling  
him, I said "over here" loudly so they all shot. I dodged out of their way and I literary made them kill their own guy. They thought they killed me but I did the same strategy with each of them until there was one left. I grabbed him and knockedhimout,then  
I took him back to my temporary base that I've made when stranded here. I sat the unconscious enemy down on a chair and tied him down. I waited until he woke up so I can interrogatehim but until then, I continued my effort to restore this radiotransmitter  
so I can get some help.

* * *

 **I hope you guys have liked it so far, please review and share your opinions on how I can make this better. Thanks! Until next time, Frosthelmprince out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2 of the war journey and there will be some crazy stuff that happens here.**

 **Shade's point of view:**

We've been on this chopper for half a day. We left at 1:30pm and now it's 6:45pm. "Why is it taking so dam long" I thought to myself.

"Heyyy, are we almost near our destination?!" I yelled at the pilot.

"Almost sir, we just have have one more click away. Don't worry, sir, we'll be there in no time." Said the pilot.

I sat back into my seat trying to get some rest but it never came. I kept getting flashbacks from the day where we lost Humphrey.

* * *

 **Flashback: (Shade's point of view still)**

"Get to cover!" Yelled out Delta.

We all ran to the sides and got behind the left over remains ofthe blowned upbuildings. They were coming straight to us in full force, we were going up against drones, tanks, and a endless amount of hostiles.

"We're gonna die!" Cursed out Prime.

"No we won't Prime, we will all survive. Just provide coverfire for me while I run into the building." Said Delta.

We looked at him with a face of shock but we acknowledged his orders anyways. We provided cover fire and he ran. We were blowing up tanks and drones and we were shooting any hostiles that we saw coming. We were actually putting a fight back but that stopped  
untilPhoenix and Leone were shot from bounty hunters up on the rooftops.

"F*ck, man down! Man down!" I yelled trying to tell Prime. He looked at me and quickly turned to help Leone while I helped out Phoenix. We were bandaging them up the best we can. The explosions and gunfires behind us are getting louder and louder andIstarted  
to fear for all of us.

"I love you guys you know that, all those time we spent together, it has been an absolutepleasure spending them with you." Leone cried out.

"We're not gonna die, not today we won't, just keep pushing come on!" I shouted.

The enemies were slowly advancing on us and I felt that it may be the end for us. But that was when my mind switched to Delta. "Where the f*ck did that guy go he didn't just aband-"

 **"BAMMMM!"**

Me and the others was scared to absolute shit when we heard that explosion. Prime and I finished patching up Leone and Phoenix, then we decided to see what has happened. It was quiet, very quiet, and there was smoke everywhere. We looked out andsaw  
disembodied hostiles all over the place and tanks blown into pieces. We walked from our cover and we started to head to the damage.

"What the f*ck happened!" Said Prime.

We all looked at him and that was when we saw a thing, walking to us through the smoke. The figure was so large and it was almost half the size of a building. We aimed our guns atthe thing and started to get scared. It had a huge cannon on the backandit  
looked mechanic. The thing started to lower and the top of the thing opened upwards. That's when I realized, it was Humphrey!

"Delta, Humphrey!" I yelled at him.

He waved back at me and got back into the figure or machine. He stepped out of the smoke and we saw him in a robot like thing(the robot from titanfall.) He jumped out of the robot and he walked up to us.

"Are you guys okay?" He said.

I looked up to him and I said "Never been better, it's good to see you man."

Leone and Phoenix smiled at Delta telling him that they were okay.

"Alright guys it's time to head back home, we got the information we needed from them and it's time." Humphrey said.

We pointed our gunsin the air and started to rejoice that we are finally goingback home,after 2 years trying to get intel from the enemy in Sawtooth. We started on the path back to the JNAS. We had our own fighter plane cloaked backin theforestlands  
when welanded and it was going to be our ticket home. As we have gotten to our destination, Humphrey stopped us and told us to hide behind the trees. He gave us hand signals telling us that there was bogies up ahead and judging byhis face  
reaction, there was danger, a lot of danger. I decided to take a peek and see what was there and when I saw the sight I was horrified. There was robotic robots all over the place, mines, and soldiers all around. We couldn't even take onestepin, it  
was like No Mans Land. I looked at Humphrey and he signaled us to follow him. We slowly creeped around the mini base they have set up and we've reached our cloaked ship. It was all in one piece but that was when the worst happened. We hearda  
muffled screaming coming from behind us and all we saw was Leone being held up in the air by this robotic half xeno half wolf thing. We started shooting at it but it had a force field that protected it making our guns useless. It turned his headthen  
let out a really loud screech.

"It's signaling the enemies" yelled out Humphrey as he then charged the alien. He rammed right into itmaking the alien drop Leone. Humphrey was beating the absolute shit out of the aliens face while Prime ran to go grab Leone. We were goingto

assistHumprey but then the enemies came. They charged atus and I noticed that the front lines were all these alien like things holding energy swords.

Humphrey looked at us and yelled "RUNN, f-*cking get to the plane!"

I opened up the doors to the pilot side of the plane and I unlocked the doors so my other squadmates can get in. They provided cover fire for Humphrey as he started to run towards us. The xeno alien things were running extremely fast and they were gainingonHumphrey.  
I started up the engine and the plane was starting to lift off. Humphrey jumped onto the plane and Prime grabbed a hold of him while Phoenix got onto the minigun shooting the alien things. We were all breathing heavily and we startedto laugh.

"Holy shit that was one hell of a fight" said Leone.

Humphrey smiled and said " we done good Frost wolves, but wtf was those things."

I set the plane on autopilot mode and walked to where my squad mates were.

"I don't freaking know, but they were dangerous" I said.

We were all a little freaked out by what we encountered but we felt safe from that now.

 **30 minutes passes:**

We hear a explosion in the air,

"Shit enemy jet fighters" I yelled back as I switched the plane to Manuel mode. Humphrey got onto the mini gun on one side and started to shoot.

"There is a lot of them we gotta move Shade!" Yelled Humphrey.

I started to pick up the speed but then, it started to get dark above us, I looked up and then I saw it, a f-cking spaceship. It started to rain down aliens and they were all aiming to attack us.

"HUMPHREY!" I yelled at him.

He quickly looked up and start to shoot the falling aliens. Prime and Phoenix and Leone also joined Humphrey, shooting the aliens things fallingdown. It was absolute chaos, I was scared for life trying to dodgethe aliens that are falling fromthe  
spaceship. I picked up speed, trying to fly our way of there but then, one of our wings are damaged I noticed on the plane screen. I looked at the window and saw the aliens slowly cuttingthe wing off with their energy swords. I informedHumphrey  
as quickly as I can and Humphrey went to kill them. But then, a enemy gunship lined up next to our ship and started to fire at us.

"Phoenix , Prime and Leone! Shoot the enemy ship down while I go and protect the wing" ordered Humphrey.

They did what he ordered but the situation was getting worse and worse. We had a enemy ship firing at us from the right, then we have aliens trying to tear away our left wings. But then, our plane was hit with arrow with strings from the ground. Our plane  
startedto get pulled downfrom the sky and I thought it was the end for us. Our ship was slowly breaking away but then the worst happened. Humphrey grabbed a jet pack and jumped out of the plane.

I comlinked him "Humphrey, what the f*ck are you doing."

Humphrey said " Be safe and return home" then he took off his comlink. We watch Humphrey fly to the enemy ship and the enemy started to go after him.

"He's creating a distractionwe gotta go " yelled Prime.

"We will not go not without Humphrey" I yelled back at him. We just watched Humphrey blow up and shoot the aliens trying to jump on him. He got to the enemy ship and he looked at us. He held out two mines thenstuck it to the ship and it blew up.

But asHumphreywas trying to fly back to us, his jet pack was shot and he fell straight down.

"HUMPHREYYY!" I yelled and stared at his falling body in shock.

"F*ck we have to get him" yelled Leone.

I turned the ship around and accelerated to the ground to get to Humphrey but he was falling way too fast. He fell through the clouds and we followed butas we got past theclouds we stared with shock. We located the enemy stronghold and all ofcannons  
and guns pointed straight at us. Humphrey fell into the stronghold and we were forced to turn away from him. I flewed us out of there because if we've gotten any closer, we would have been blown out of the sky. I turned the flight mode backto  
auto then I went to the middle of plane and sat down crying.

My squad mates went to comfort me, we were all upset. Our leader, our hero saved us but it costed it his life. We were all depressed, still in shock about our loss. We flew all the way back home and was cheered on by everyone at the base. The Generalwent  
to congratulate us as we walked out ofthe beaten plane but he noticed from our expression and the missing member of our squad. Humphrey was gone.…

 **End flashback:**

* * *

 **Alright guys, sorry that I posted up random blank chapters, I didn't mean to do it lolll I was typing from my phone because my laptop was'nt on me. But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and please review. :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys frosthelmprince back with another chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Shade's point of view:**

"We're here!" Yelled the pilot as he landed the chopper on the helo pad. I hopped off the chopper taking a look at West Jasper training camp.

"Damm this place is big." Said Prime.

"Sure in hell it is, but let's get moving. We're lateby half a day and I don't want to make the new recruits waiting any longer." I replied back.

We walked past the clearance gate and we were saluted by the soldiers there. We met a drill sergeant and we asked him where the new recruits were.

"Walk straight down and make a left on the first corridor you see, then go past the doors that say "Training facility" sir!" He said strongly.

Ithanked him and went on with my squadmates followingclosebehind me. As we followed the drill sergeant's directions, we came across the door that said "Training Facility" and we walked in. Everyone stopped as they turned to look at us,

we were walking in a v-like formation and we had our gear on so we looked pretty intimidating.

"Sir! Sir!" yelled a drill sergeant as he quickly jogged up to us.

"I'm so glad that you and your team have made it,I thinkyou are aware that you are late but it's okay. We gavethe recruits time to settle in and now they are ready." he said.

I nodded and said,"I am sorry that we were late, if you don't mind I would like to see the recruits ready themselves on the field and my team a place to unpack."

He nodded and said sternly " Yes sir, and it shall be done. Follow me and I'll take you to your quarters."

I thanked him and we followed. I couldn't help to look around and see recruits staring at us. I turned to look at my squadmates to see them looking around too. As we got to our quarters, the drill sergeant looked up to me and said

"Whenever you are ready sir, just take that door on the left at the end of this corridor and you will see the recruits readied on the field."

I looked up to him and gave him a nod then I turned around to unpack. We had two quarters and I was sharing a quarter with Prime, while Leone and Phoenix were in the other quarter.

We unpacked and took off our gear leaving ourselves in a just a tangtop and army camo pants. We walked out and headed to the field.

* * *

 **Kate's point of view:**

"What's happening?" Asked Lily.

"I'm not sure, the drill sergeant said that all of us recruits are going to be divided into four groups, two groups forboys and two groups for girls." I said.

"Oh! Was there anything else the drill Sergeant said?" Asked Lily

"WelllI also heard that we were going to be trained by really hot guys!" Exclaimed My best friend Candy.

"Really?! Omg" Lily said excitedly.

"Calm down girls, I'm sure they aren't that hot,besides they are our trainers, sothey must be sooooo old and where did you even hear that from?." I said.

"Hahaha! Welllll I heard it from Janice and Sweety, they said that they heard rumors from the boys that we weregonna be trained by the best of the best." Explained Candy.

"Oh cool, I'm kinda excited to see them now, and speaking of Janice and Sweety here they come now. Hey girls!" I yelled out to them.

"Heyyyyy!" They both said as they gaveme, Lily, and Candy a hug.

"How have you girls been?" Said Sweety.

"Pretty good." We all said.

"ATTENTION!" Yelled out the drill sergeant.

All the recruits abowed face towards the drill sergeant.

"You will be separated intofour groups now,then you shall meet yourinstructors." He yelled out.

"I hope we allget to be in the same group" said Lily. As by luck, we ended up being in the same group. We hugged each other and stood side by side as the drill sergeant told us to line up.

"Face and salute your new instructors, the Frost wolves!" Yelled out the drill sergeant.

"Holy shit they are hot!" Yelled Lily.

"Huh uhh!" We all said as we looked at each other with surprised looks.

* * *

 **Shade's point of view:**

I looked into the four groups of recruits, two boys and two girls each about 10 recruits in a group.

"Looks like they split 10 for each of us" said Phoenix.

"Yeah haha." Said Leone.

I walked down to one of the drill sergeants and said tohim "We shall take care of this now, go and take the rest of the drill sergeants for a break." The drill sergeant nodded and motioned the other drill sergeants to leave. As they left I looked

out into the recruits.

I smiled and said strictly "My name is Shakey and I am the leader of the Frost wolves spec ops squad." I started to hear lots of whispers after I said that and I smiled again.

"You will be trained by the four of us to become the best of the best, and to serve Jasper proudly do you understand!" I yelled.

"Yes sir!" All the recruits said.

I nodded and motion my squad mates to come,

"Alright guys choose a group and go train them. Prime, you begin the group you choose with cardio, Phoenix, you begin with hand to hand combat,And Leone, you begin with strength training."

They all nodded and I watched as they left to choose their groups. Leone and Phoenix both chose a boy's group which left me and Prime to choose a girl's group. I walked over to the girls group and I noticed that they were all staring at me with a smileor  
/a face of shock.

"Alright attention girls, it's time to get serious, don't be thinking how hot each and every one of us are haha focus on your training and we will tell you about our personal lives." I said with a charming smile.

The girls nodded and training began.

* * *

 **Kates point of view:**

"Alright attention girls, it's time to get serious, don't be thinking how hot each and every one of us are haha focus on your training and we will tell you about our personal lives" said Shakey.

I looked at my friends and they looked at me with the same surprisedexpression.

"He knew our thoughts holy crap!" Said Janice.

"But woahhh he's hot!" Said Candy.

"Cmon girls we gotta focus, maybe we can talk to him later he's pretty chill right?" I said.

"Mmmm you sure?" Said Candy.

"Well we gotta see at the end haha" I said smiling a bit.

"Alright let's get to work girls!" Yelled Shakey.

* * *

 **After about 2 hours of training:**

"I'm so done, we've been crawling and climbing over obstacles for so long that I can't even move anymore" I saidin exhaustion.

"Omg so true" said Sweety.

We were tired and catching up on our breaths until Shakey scared the crap out of us.

"What are you girls doing sitting on the floor get up now!" Shakey yelled from behind.

We jumped up and turned to face him, he literary scared the shit out of us and all we see is him laughing.

"You should've seen your faces hahaha! It was amazing" he laughed out loud.

We just stared at him, embarrassed but also a little angry that he's laughing at us.

"Cmon girls, I know your probably angry at me for scaring me and I apologize for it but it's time to head back to camp where you girl can get some rest." He said nicely.

We nodded, smiled and followed him back to camp. The other 6 girls in our group was gossiping behind us and all we heard was them talking about how hot Shakey was, how muscular and how much it turns them on.

"Arghhh they are so annoying" said Lily.

We looked at her and nodded.

* * *

 **Back at camp:**

We've finally arrived back at the field where we first started and I noticed that all the groups look as tired as we do. We all looked sweaty, dirtied, and tired and surprisingly he instructors looked the same as us.

"Alright, we've done enough training today recruits you are now dismissed!" Stated Shakey.

I watched him regroup with the other 3 instructors and they were talking and laughing. I nudged Candy and asked her, "wanna go over and say hi to them?" Candy replied unsurely but Janice came in saying

"F-king yes, don't you wanna get to know our instructor wink wink they are pretty hot and they look like our age too."

"I guess you're right" Candy said.

"Then it's decided we are gonna go and say hi" i said.

Me, Lily, Janice, Candy, and Sweety walked up to them and they looked at us.

"How can I help you girls?" Said the brown wolf.

We all froze a bit because of how nice his tone was but Lily soon spoke up.

"We just wanted to know all of your names and alittle bit aboutyourselves sir."

Wow I was surprised Lily actually spoke, she was usually the quiet one among the five of us but wow I was shocked.

"Oh hahaha,I see, well my name is Garth, and the others guy'snames are Leone, Phoenix, and Shakey.

"It's nice to meet all you sir" we all said.

"I guess we should share a little bit of ourselves now hahaha

 **Garth** : I am 22 years old, I joined the military when I was about 14 and I met these guyswhen I was 19. My codename is called "Prime" and I like to have fun.

 **Hutch** : Well, I am 22yrsold as well, I met these guys when I was 16 and i joined the military around 14 as well. My code name is called "Phoenix"and my favorite color is red.

 **Mooch** : My code name is called "Leone" and I'm the heavy gunner in this squad. I joined the militarywhen I was 15 and I met these guys when I was 17.I'm 21yrs old andI like a lot of things but I the most favorite thing I like to do  
/is

eat food and and jump off of cliffs.

 **Shakey:** Alright, alright, my turn. I'm 23 yrs old andI joined the military when I was 12 and I was the second earliestone to becomepart of the squad, I entered the squad with a… umm with a best friend of mine and I met him

when I was 15. I like to cook surprisingly haha."

"Wow!Well it's nice to meet all of you our names are Kate, Lily, Janice, Candy, and Sweety. If you wouldn't mind me asking, Shakey? Why did you stutter when talking about your best friend?" I asked.

"Well umm, *clears throat* my best friend was KIA 2 months ago. He saved usbut sacrificed himself…"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," I exclaimed with sympathy.

"It's okay…" said Shakey as he sighed.

"Well, it's been a great time to get and know you, thank you for training us sir, it's been a pleasure to meet all of you, thank you." I said. My friends nodded at what I said and they thanked them as well.

"Go get some rest now, girls you got a big day tomorrow." Said Phoenix.

We nodded and said our goodbyes then headed back to our quarters.

"I feel bad for Shakey."said Candy.

"Yeah, it's so sad that he lost his best friend." Said Janice.

"They all looked pretty sad to be honest, it's hard to lose a friend so close to you."Said Kate They all nodded at me then I noticed, Candy was deep in thought so I asked her if she's okay.

"Candy, are you okay, you look lost in your thought."

"I like Shakey guys, and I want to make him feel better, I want to comfort him and make him happy. Candy said.

"Omg Candy, I didnt know you have a crush on Shakey already wow." Said Janice.

Candy smiled shyly and replied "yeah…hehe"

We all cheered for Candy and we tried to encourage her toget closer with Shakey. That went on for 10 min or so and we have reached our quarters. We hugged each other and walked into our individual rooms. I got readyfor bed awaiting the next

day to come and I the others did the same.

* * *

 **Shade's point of view:**

"Alright, night Frost wolves, see ya in the morning." Said Shade.

"Night Guys"they all said to each other and we all fell into slumber.

* * *

 **Alright guys, another chapter done. I hope you like it. Review pls and comment down what I can do better. Thanks! Frosthelmprince out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Frosthelmprince back, sorry I didn't update I had loads of schoolwork but I'm back now. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **"Brngggggg"**

 **Shade's point of view:**

"What the f*ck is that ringing noise, goddammit I need more sleep." I groaned out.

"Arghhhh what time is it" yelled outPrime.

"Holy shit it's 5:30 am" said Phoenix.

"Why do the recruits wake up so early it's so dumb, don't we usually wake up around 7 or 8 what the f*ck man." I said.

The bell stopped ringing after about 2 min. We decided to get back to sleep but then

 **Bang Bang Bang!**

"Holy shit" yelled Leone as he falls off the bed.

"Wtf is going on" I thought in my head as I went for the door. I opened it slightly and saw that it was the drill sergeant from yesterday.

"Ahhh sir, it's time for breakfast, how was your sleep?" Said the drill sergeant.

"It was pretty good, I mean, it would have been better if we weren't scared out of our beds by the bed." I said chuckling.

"Oh… sorry sir, those bells were meant for the new recruits. It's in the new training schedule and we have to follow along sir."

"It's okay, thank you sarge,we'll see you down in the cafeteria,thanks." I said to him and closed the door. I walked over to my pile of clothes andstarted to dress.

"Wake up guys, it's time for breakfast. We have lots of training excercises to do with the recruits and we gotta hurry." I said to my squad. Ithen walked over to the bathroom to freshen up. As I was brushing my teeth, I started to let my mind ponder.  
/I started to think about everything that has happened in my life, my friends, family, and events until my mind brought me to the topic about the girl I saw yesterday, I think her name was Candy wasn't it. Aww man she was cute I thought to  
I quickly stopped thinking about her when prime walked into the bathroom.

"Hey man, would you mind hurrying up, I gotta take a piss." Prime said laughing after.

I smiled at him and finished. I walked out of the bathroom and I see Leone and Phoenix putting on their clothes getting ready to go. As soon as Prime got out of the bathroom, we walked out of our rooms and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Kate's point of view:**

"Hey girls, did you see them yet?" askedSweety.

"No i don't see them yet… umm… oh wait there they are!" Yelled Lily.

We all turned around and saw the Frost wolf squad walking in from the entrance.

"Girls you wanna go eat with them?" I suggested.

"Huh!" They all looked at me with a surprised look. I laughed and stood up and started to walked towards them. I signaled them to come with me and they stood up following me as well.

" Goodmorning sirs would you mind if we atewith you?" I asked.

"Kate you don't have to call us sirs, Itmakes us feel old besides, you know our names already so you can just call us by our names, and yes you may eat with us." Shakey said.

"Okay… shakeyyyy" I said unsurely.

He chuckled a bit and started to walk. His squad members followed him and we just followed them. As we got to the table, we sat in boys on one side and girls on the other side form.

"How was y'all girls sleep?" Asked Garth.

"It was pretty good, how about yours?" Asked Lily.

I'm starting to think Lily likes Garth she never talks to a boy,ever, man I'm gonna have to ask her later if she really does like Garth.

"It was pretty good until the bell scared the absolute Shit outta me. What a alarm" Garth said.

We all just laughed and chatted. We got to learn a little more about the Frost wolfs life and how life changing and exciting theirmissions were. But something just felt wrong whenever they talked about their enemies and the squads survival near  
/death situations. It was like they were hiding something.

"Ummmm I have a question, how did all of you survive when Shakey and Prime were patching you and Leone, but the enemies were closing in on you?" Janice asked Phoenix.

"Well… ummm…" he looked at Shakey.

"Okay so, Humphrey saved us by getting into a robot. He told us to provide cover fire for him, we looked at him like he was crazy but we did so anyways,while he slippedbehind enemy lines we were getting shot up pretty bad until Humphrey blewthem  
up."Said Shakey.

"Ohh I get it now, so ummm…Humphrey… how was he like" I asked Shakey.

He gave me a faint smile and said "well Humphrey, is 21 yrs old, he has different shades of gray over his body, aquatic blue eyes, and a amazing personality. He's like a brother to me and we grew up together. He saved me and he inspiredme to bewho  
I am today. Humphrey cared for all of us and will do anything to see us safe.

"Wow, he really sounds like an amazing guy, if only we could meet him." I said.

 **-Beeeb, Beeeb, Beeb**

 **Shade's point of view:**

"What's going on, I said to a officer near me."

"Umm sir, there seems to be a radio transmission from a enemy line in Sawtooth and it's connecting onto the cafeteria screen now."

The lights started to turn off and the big giant screen in the cafeteria started to turn on.

 **-" Hello ! Hello! Do you receive this message! Is this Jasper National Armed services?!"** Said a figure that was in black and white distorted lines. We couldn't really see the figure clearly but his voice sounds offly familiar, I just  
can't

put my paw on it.

"The tech officers transmitted a radio back saying it was Jasper National Armed services.

"Who are you, and why are you looking for Jasper National Armedservices" said the tech officer.

 **" My name is "zzzzz" My name is "zzzzz" Humphrey Fox "zzzzz"**

"Shit get that thing working" I yelled out the tech officer. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was it actually Humphrey I thought in my mind.

 **"Bam"** I got it working said the tech.

 **\- "My name is 1st lietenatHumphrey fox, leader of the Frost wolvespec ops squad andI am sending you this message that the enemy are preparing for a war. Prepare for them, they will be at Jasper in 3 months time. I warn you, you must be read~~" -radio transmitted ended.**

"No way, no fu*cking way, Humprey"s alive!" I yelled at my squad members. "He's alive!" I screamed.

We were so freaking happy all of us started to cry tears of happiness. We were all sitting down at the table crying until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a smiling Candy.

"Don't cry Shakey, Humphrey will be back, and he is alive and well. Don't cry now" she said.

I nodded at her and I hugged her. She patted my head and Ifelt my feeling for her start to grow.

"I can't believe Humphrey is alive"said prime.

"Why is that said Lily?"

"Well the last time we saw him, he was free fallingwithout a parachute down into the enemy stronghold." Said Prime.

"Wow he must be one tough wolf" Kate said.

We all agreed and nodded at what Kate said and we just thought about Humphrey.

* * *

 **Kate's point of view:**

Hmmmm I really want to meet this Humphrey. He sounds like a amazing guy and I've heard so many stories about him and his squad when I was younger and still up to now. My favorite story waswhen my dad told me how there were a group of five wolvescalled  
the Frost wolves. One of them, the leader the squad, jumped into a enemy tank, blowing it up, then walk out of the flames with no scratch or bruise marks anywhere. My father would use to say that the enemy was scared of just by his eyes andthat  
his stare can be your nightmare.

There was so many stories and it goes on and on but I just want to meet him in person. I was deep in thought until Janice called my name.

"Kate, Kate, hellooooo, KATE!"

"Hugh" I looked at her confused, what is it Janice? I asked.

"Are you okay, you seem to be lost in your thoughts."

"Yeah yeah I'm perfectly fine, just thinking about something but it's all okayy."

Janice gave me a unsure look but I smiled at her assuring that it was okay.

"Alright it's time for training girls, you heard what Humphrey said, the enemy are coming and we have to be ready. Let's go!" Said Shakey in a sparked up tone.

We followed him out into the field and all the recruits began their training.

* * *

 **Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and review how I can make this story better pls Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for thelong wait. School has been really kicking hard lately and it's tough. But I got past it now and here is a long waited chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Humphrey's point of view:**  
 **  
**

"Phew I'm so glad I got this message through, now Iknow they will be prepared." I said to myself. Then I heard groaning noises and turned around to the hostage on the chair finally waking up.

"What's up?" I said to himsmirking.

"Huh? What? Where am I? LET ME GO!" He yelled at me.

"Na ah ah." I said as i moved my index finger left and right.

"You are going to tell me, what is your leaders war plans and what kind of operations you andyour friends are doing. Is that clear?" I said to him.

"Why would I tell you, you ugly coyote prick, I don't have to say one damm word Arghhhh!"

I punchedhim right in the face and he fell down to the ground with the chair tied to him.

"You willtell me now or I will make your death nice and slow understood!?" I said nicely.

He didn't say anything so I decided to bring him up-right again. He sat down facing me then he gave me a cold stare. I smiled then kicked him right in the chest knocking him back down onto the floor. He grunted loudly and I knew I hurt him, I picked him  
back up then punched him in the face again.

"I will ask again, tell me what you guys are doing!" I said coldly with a fist in the air.

"I… I… told you already, I won't arghhhhh!" He screamed out as Igrabbed a knife from my pocket andstabbed itinto his hand.

"I'll give you three seconds to tell me, 1… 2…"

"Okay okay I'll tell you. We are turning soldiers like me into half robot half wolf soldiers. My leader said it would make us invincible, more powerful than we can ever imagine and thatwe would become anunstoppable force that everyone  
will fear!" He said in pain.

I looked at him with a surprised look but I hid it quickly and turned from him and walked. I took off my uniform revealing all the scars and then this, it runs in a lightningpattern from my left chest down to the bottom right side… I looked  
at it and I knew what It was. I turned around and faced the captive.

"Is this what they are doing I asked him pointing at my chest!" I said to him. He stared at me with a wide-eyed expression and said.

"Yes… yes that's what they are doing, but who are YOU!"

He was starting to get scared, I'm not sure why but then I noticed how he tried to move away from me.

"Why? Why are you scared of me? What is this metallic thing?" I said tapping.

"You are already a super wolf, leave me alone, I can't be around you. Don't touch your chest it will activate your abilities giving off a radiation that can kill regular wolves like me in a instant, please I beg you don't kill me!" He cried out to me.

I turned away from him once again and I started to think about what he just told me. I've now realized that I am a super wolve and that I'm able to kick serious ass but I want to figure out how I can stop there experimentation for good ending the war.  
Then that's when I realized my ticket to ending the war was him.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him.

"My name... my name's is Claw" he said.

"If I let you go, will you help me stop your military from continuing these experiments. It isn't good and it will kill countless innocent lives. So what do you say?"

"Ummm I don't know if I want to risk that ermm what's your name?"

I chuckled and said "it's Humphrey, do we have a deal or not?"

"Ummmm… fine, but would you mind taking the knife out of my hand and heal me."

"Wait what, I can heal you?!"

"Wellll yeah, super wolves get special abilities that allow you to have super strength, healing abilities, and things you have to find out for yourself"

"Wow I didn't know that… alright hold on let… me just… "

"OWWW" Claw yelled.

I pulled the knife out then I wrapped my two hands around the wound. My hands started to glow red and I noticed that his hand was starting to heal. "Dammm this is fu*king cool, holy shit" I thought in my head.

As his hand healed, he thanked me and we shook hands.

"Alright, I'msorry that I beat you up like that haha"  
I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Ahhh it's okay, we go through this a lot by our shitty commanders, I"mjust glad you didn't kill me."

"Yeah haha, soo you don't like your commanders huh?" I asked him.

He nodded his head then looked down with a sad expression. "They killed my family Humphrey, they tortured them in front of me and forced me to become part of their forces." Claw said crying a bit.

I rested my hands on his shoulders and said " It's okay Claw, they are in a better place now, if you would like to get revenge, we can do it together. They will suffer for the things they have caused you and the other lives they've caused pain on."

"Thank you Humphrey, now let's go and kick some serious ass."

"Hell yeah, that's the spirit, not let's go!"

"But before we go, let's gear up and head to a forest base. They have high advanced gear and we can use that to our advantage, I got a ID that can get us in. Surprisingly it is never guarded and we can get as much shit we want." Said Claw.

I smiled and patted his shoulder," then let's get on with it, gear up, and do some serious ass kicking!" I said proudly.

* * *

 **I know this was a short chapter but I will be updating and the chapters will come out faster. I'll probably come out with a new chapter ever 2-3 days but until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and comment thanks! Frosty out**


End file.
